


WereWilf

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, dub con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Wilford has a secret. Anti wants to find out what Wilford is hiding.





	1. Found Out

Wilford was snoring a little more loudly than usual, his moustache disheveled from cleaning out various sexual fluids before bed last night, and he was wrapped around the smaller-framed Anti like some big, loyal dog.

He was nuzzled into the glitches’ neck, the part that wasn’t always tender from injury, and he was nibbling at it without even really realising. Anti groaned, partially amused and partially annoyed that he’d been woken up in the first place. He reached a hand back over his shoulder to vaguely pad Wilfords face away.

“Dude, quit it... ‘t’s too early...”

Wilford chuckled against his buzzing skin, but obliged, licking the area before pulling himself away and flopping over on the bed. Anti shivered at the feeling of the tongue, and made a noise of discontent.

“Eugh, c’mon! Why do ye act like such a dog when ye’re all cuddly?”

Wilford rubbed his stomach, toying with the small happy trail that ran down his stomach, ending at the band of his pink boxers. He blinked once, twice at Anti, before smiling and shrugging. It was such a disgustingly genuine move, one that Anti was confronted by in its kindness - something Anti struggled to give in return. Not that Wilford ever seemed to mind.

Wilford didn’t seem to mind anything, really. Other than the handful of nights a month he’d lock himself away in his studio for, Wilford was incredibly carefree. He was caring and loving and a great fuck, a total contrast to Dark, who Anti knew as the unofficial leader with the biggest ego. Well, Dark was probably an okay fuck, but his personality left something to be desired for Anti.

So Anti had Wilford instead. And Anti had Wilford more than he’d ever really had anyone. He didn’t usually get even close to domestic. But here he was, sharing a bed with this big lunatic, wishing they had breakfast in bed or something. 

Wilford Warfstache was the perfect embodiment of “your personality is great but that dick sure is a bonus.”

-

It was coming up, Anti could feel it. Wilford was getting restless, Anti could smell it in the air. It had been almost a month since Wilford had to go away on “business” or simply lock himself away in his damn studio, assumably surviving on nothing but coffee with too much sugar and Ben and Jerry’s.

Wilford never called or even texted when it happened, and to be fair he always prewarned Anti that he would be absolutely uncontactable in those interims, but it still felt weird. After the first four times it happened, it started to hurt a little. Wilford would come back a bit tired, but less jittery, and he’d never say what he did, what he was working on, who he was with, nothing.

Anti couldn’t help but feel like Wilford was hiding something. And it sucked.

Anti wasn’t usually the kind of person to go snooping, but it felt particularly gross this time because he didn’t want to lose Wilford. Would Wilford be mad if Anti saw him in those few days, before Wilford resurfaced? He really didn’t know, so it was a risk to even try to confront him.

But every time Anti had pushed and pushed, Wilford waved it off or ignored the subject completely. It often turned into sex, since Anti couldn’t help but be distracted by that man.

He’d be stubborn this time, though. He’d had a wank beforehand, and it was Wilfords first night away. Anti even dressed up nice for the occasion.

-

Black skinny jeans that weren’t ripped, it turned out, was ‘dressing up nice’ for Anti. He knew Wilford was going to be at his studio this time around, so Anti went sleuthing.

The first thing he noticed was the massive chains wrapped around the fire exits to keep them shut. Had they always been there? Surely that was a workplace hazard. But, not being discouraged, Anti just decided to glitch through the security camera system to get in instead.

Anti had expected mostly silence. When Wilford was concentrated on something, he’d suck on a lollipop and be totally silent, almost hyperfocused on his task. So it was a little unnerving that there was considerable rustling around coming from a back room.

Anti approached it in his physical, bipedal form, and it seemed to be a repurposed dressing room, with a bolted lock and no tech on the inside he could access. But the rustling was definitely coming from inside.

Anti checked his phone again. It had been five hours since Wilford sent his final text. This was weird. Maybe it was a small animal of some kind that had gotten in through the... fuck it. Anti was getting nervous, and there was a weird sound that almost sounded like... pain? Shit, shit, shit.

“Wilf? Dude, I know ye said I shouldn’t try to bother ye when he wanna get all cooped up but I -“

There was the sound of chains, and then the noises stopped.

“...Babe?”

Anti didn’t use pet names very often, but Wilford typically melted when he did.

It wouldn’t make sense, now that Anti looked at the door properly, because it was bolted from the outside, not the inside. If Wilford could use his powers to lock himself in from the outside, couldn’t he just use those same powers to get out if he really wanted? The whole thing cancelled each other out.

And, not that Anti was usually one for paranoia, but that would mean that someone else locked him in there. Right? Who, though? Was he hurt? There were so many questions and with the now still silence, Anti was getting no answers quickly.

Alright, that’s it.

Anti slid the bolt open, trying not to make too much noise. He peaked inside, expecting to find Wilford asleep in some food or something but -

There was a beast. Well, something like a huge dog, or a well-groomed wolf. It was a creamy shade with splotches of white and something close to pink. And it was chained to a small cot on the ground. Antis first thought was that the creature could snap those chains pretty easily if it wanted to. 

Littering the floor of the room was foam slabs of raw meat in various states of being defrosted. Some of the softer meats have been picked at, despite them being raw. There were claw marks that looked old in the room, like this wasn’t the first time something had tried to escape from here.

The beast whimpered at the sight of Anti, burying itself in the worn blankets that covered the cot.

Anti made the connection quickly enough, especially considering the fact that Wilfords usually short and bow tie were laid out neatly on a desk on the other side of the room, but the pants had been ripped to shreds. Like he couldn’t get them off in time.

“...Wilf?”

The beast buried itself further at the mention of the name, although it’s ears betrayed it and pricked up in response. That was all the confirmation Anti needed.

“Dude, ye didn’t have to hide from me...”

Anti approached carefully, holding out his hand, unsure of how tame it - no, it was Wilford - was in this state. Slowly, Wilford lifted his head from the covers and sniffed at Antis hand, inspecting it, before licking it enthusiastically. Of course, typical Wilford stuff really.

Wilford seemed to try to say something, although it only came out as incoherent whimpers and growls, and Antis flinched back a little at the vocalisation.

Wilford looked guilty, genuinely guilty at trying to speak out, and Anti forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry. It’s alright. Do ye... want me to stay here with ye?”

At that, Wilford tried to jump up from his cot, though the chains kept him down for now, and he was wagging his tail happily at the proposition. So Anti took it as a yes.

He carefully sat himself down next to the cot, though he didn’t break the chains since he was still very unsure of the situation, and he leaned on Wilford. Wilford proceeded to lick Antis face and neck, and Anti made some disgusted noises.

“Ugh, dude! I know ye’re an actual dog, but ye don’t have to act like one!”


	2. Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW chapter.

Anti woke up scarcely able to breathe and covered in the biggest, furriest, heaviest damn blanket he’d ever encountered. He shifted and tried to move it off, but it was no use, and he had to glitch his way out of the situation.

Wilford yelped as he was zapped out of his sleep, and Anti watched as he spasmed and convulsed, morphing from his beast-like state into something that could be considered half human.

He was still far hairier than usual, his ears were elongated and his tail was right between his legs, although his arms and legs had normalised. He took one look at Anti and made some pitiful noise in the back of his throat.

“S... so-rry...”

Anti tilted his head and watched as Wilford tried to regain control of his mouth, making noises that were closer to words now that he didn’t have a muzzle.

“No, it’s fine, I’m just... kinda confused.”

And it was true, even if he was a little hurt that Wilford had kept this a secret, he understood. It was a bit of a shock, and Anti wondered if Wilford had gotten some... negative feedback from his condition before.

“This is... what happens when... you sleep with... creatures of the night...”

Anti cocked an eyebrow at that explanation, although it didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Trust Wilford to catch some mystic curse by fucking the wrong kinds of people.

Anti cackled and had a smile on his face while he spoke.

“Jesus, Wilf, ye just can’t help yerself, can ye?”

Wilfords tail wagged not-so-subtly, though he tried to contain his happiness at Antis positive reaction to the whole scenario.

“He wasn’t actually... supposed to bite.”

Anti crosses his arms in faux disappointment.

“Ye just couldn’t resist that huge weredick, huh?”

Wilford blushed, inasmuch as he could show any human emotions in a normal way right now, and his tail wagged even more at the memory.

“Wanted to try a knot.”

Anti rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but laugh in his glitchy, disjointed way.

“Ye’re disgustin’.”

-

Anti say with Wilford, and they just talked. They talked about Wilfords transformation, how it hurt but it wasn’t excruciating, how he never wanted to be involved with the ‘pack’ his previous lover had belonged to, how he’d been doing this for a couple of years now, and that although he wanted to stretch, to run, to do things in this form, he was afraid of what he might be like.

The problem with Wilford was that since he’d kept his ailment a secret from everyone (except for Dark, apparently, not that Dark gave a shit so long as no one bothered him), and he couldn’t remember much of what would happen when he did go through a full transformation in the night, he was worried that he might hurt someone, make a scene, damage things. So he’d lock himself away. It was a simple solution.

“What if I took care of ye?”

“Anti, no, I couldn’t do that to you... you’ve already helped so much by being here. I can’t stop my body at night but during the day, I suppose if I have something to ground me enough, I can stay sort of half way to human. You’ve done plenty just by caring.”

Anti felt guilty with Wilford sitting there, chained up and willingly staying that way because he was concerned for Antis safety.

“Ye know I can defend myself, right? I could just transport out of a shitty situation, and we don’t even know if ye’re dangerous! This’d be the perfect time to find out, wouldn’t it?”

Wilford looked incredibly unsure of himself, and he looked down at his chains. The metal was clearly rubbing against his skin, he looked like he was going to go stir-crazy.

Anti didn’t deal incredibly well with... emotional situations, and he racked his brain to figure out a way to put a halt on the deep stuff. So he did the first thing he thought of to comfort a dog.

He gave Wilford belly rubs.

Wilford was clearly surprised by the hand on his bare stomach, and Anti didn’t really know how to start it off - open palmed, with both hands was the best he could do - but Wilfords natural reaction was immediate. After the initial shock, Wilford tail began wagging, and he was covering his face with his hands because he’d started panting and letting his still-human tongue loll out.

“Ye like that, do ye?”

Anti was using some sort of dumb baby voice, and Wilford whined in embarrassment.

“Sh-shut up! I can’t help it!”

“Dude, yer tail is goin’ NUTS!”

“Yes, Anti! It does that!”

Wilford was half way between laughing and howling, as the belly rubs were both comforting and tickling and it made Wilford want to play, want to play with Anti, specifically, but he couldn’t play with Anti like this right now, because he’d be too embarrassed to jump all over Anti like that, and his tongue wasn’t big enough to lap at Anti to show his appreciation, and it was all very complicated.

Wilfords mind had defaulted to adult play instead, because that was the only kind of play he was going to get. But apparently he’d been muttering under his breath, and Anti giggled.

“Play? What kinda play do ye want, Wilfy?”

He was using that damn baby voice again, and it stirred something in Wilford, something that was both playful and primal.

“You... me... play...!”

When Wilford was distracted, it was difficult to get a coherent sentence out of him, but Anti got a vague sort of idea when Wilford was licking and nibbling at Antis ears, Antis neck, Antis chest...

“Oh, that kinda play? Well, ye’re not exactly in the right state of mind for it, are ye?”

Wilfords tongue was getting longer as his beast side tried to push to the surface. But Anti did his best to hold back, and Wilford whined, nipping at Antis jeans, unable to get them off with his hands - paws? - still cuffed to the cot. Although the thing did seem to groan under the strain of holding Wilford back.

“Play... with you... Anti...”

Wilfords voice was getting gruffer, more indistinguishable, and when Anti looked over his lovers form, he noticed Wilford was half way gone.

Anti pushed down any real worries that he had about this idea. He could take Wilford, even if he was a little bit bigger than usual, and Wilford clearly still had the sense of mind even in his transformer state to be a little gentle and not tear Anti apart.

That being said, Wilford was further swiping at Antis zipper, and Anti finally complied, finding himself strangely hard. He didn’t realise this was a... thing he was into. Wilford had always been bigger than him, towering over him a bit, but he was a very... considerate lover. Sure, he pounded hard when you asked him to but every now and then Anti wanted to be treated like a goddamn used up rag doll, and Wilford respected him too much to give him that.

So this looked to be promising.

Anti slipped out of his skinny jeans - inasmuch as one could ever really ‘slip’ out of skinny jeans - having already discarded his shirt earlier in the day, and he felt particularly bad at the fact that Wilford was still technically chained up. Even though he had a good range of movement and could get to all of Anti just fine unless Anti actually stepped back, it felt... exploitative. But Wilford was adamant about keeping the chains on. And Anti was going to do his best to respect that.

There was a heat poking out of Wilford in some strange way. Anti had sworn that Wilford still had a regular human dick the last time he looked, but Wilfords body was all over the place, and Anti was having a hard time really concentrating on the transformation when all he could really perceive was Wilfords huge tongue trying to lap at every part of his body. 

His mannerisms were still vaguely human, not really feral, just more enthusiastic. Whatever Wilford was packing under that sheath, Anti could take it. He was confident in that.

And he found out rather quickly what he was packing because Wilfords cock was peaking out excitedly, as he tore Antis underwear off and pushed Anti over to lap at his ass. There was little foreplay, but Wilford apparently still had the sense not to go in raw, thank God.

Anti shuddered at the strange saliva Wilford exuded, it was stickier than usual, or maybe there was just way more of it. Wilford attempted to poke and prod his tongue, opening up Anti just a little bit as the glitch attempted to get on his hands and knees properly instead of just being ass up and taking it.

Wilford always had been enthusiastic when it came to eating ass, but this really took the cake, and Anti was quickly broken down into a sobbing mess as Wilford harshly licked over his taint, his balls and dipped inside his hole again. Wilford just held onto Antis hips with those huge, furry hands and pulled Anti further down, impaling him on his tongue.

Finally, Wilford seemed to tire of that activity, and he didn’t exactly take much time to line up at Antis hole. Anti wishes he could have seen what Wilford looked like, since he could very well hear the little grunts and growls, the frustration and the holding back. Wilford was getting a little desperate for a hole to put his red, aching cock in and Anti had to force himself to relax as the bulbous head against his ass was... bigger than expected.

Much bigger.

Anti exhaled and focused on breathing and staying upright as so much weight pushed down on him, so much of Wilford filling him up, hot and throbbing inside, and Anti expects that he’ll get a chance to accomodate for the size. But he doesn’t. Wilford doesn’t let him breath, get used to and comfortable with this massive size, because Wilford had the brain of a wild animal in heat right now, and his instincts were telling him to use this hole.

Antis moan caught in his throat as Wilford pulled out and snapped back into him with little thought or mercy, and he couldn’t really grip onto anything for dear life as Wilford set one hell of a pace. Anti was just short of screaming, if he hadn’t been caught up in the weird pleasure that it was to be used like some toy for this beast, a glitchy, fleshy sleeve for Wilford... it was perfect.

Anti realised he really didn’t need to have Wilford be careful because Wilford destroying his insides was EXACTLY what he needed. Wilford was fucking into him at the most monstrous pace, panting and drooling and Anti was barely able to stay still, clenching down and making obscene sounds as he was ravaged. He doesn’t need or want to be treated delicately right now, especially when he feels Wilford growing inside of him.

At first, he thought perhaps Wilford was close already, but Wilfords actual body was getting bigger too, and suddenly Wilford was slouching over Anti, still pounding into him like Anti wasn’t even alive to feel the pain and the pleasure of it. Wilford didn’t care, he was too far gone to have the ability to care. He was growling in Antis ear, his muzzle protruding and nipping hungrily at Antis back, and suddenly Anti heard the snapping and clattering chains.

Wilfords transformation, it seemed, had been egged on by the sexual activities and he’d grown too big for his restraints. Anti was sure Wilford would be unhappy about that when he came to, and he was almost worried, but he scarcely had time to be when Wilfords freshly freed hands grabbed Anti by the hips and spun him around, dropping Anti on his back with a thud.

Anti made an “oof” noise but didn’t have the time to protest, since Wilford was pushing back into him again, and Anti could really feel the difference between his normal size and his beast size. Wilford seemed to be admiring the bulge he was creating as he pumped, and he picked up his pace, being utterly selfish.

Anti wrapped a hand around his own cock to try and relieve some tension, and it worked almost instantly, as he moaned and sobbed and Wilford hoisted his hips up just a bit more, Anti now half off the ground and utterly helpless. Wilford let out something close to a roar as Anti tightened around him, so close to his own orgasm. And then Anti felt something even bigger, trying to get inside, and oh God that’s a knot oh God oh fuck -

Anti couldn’t muffle the pained, pleasured scream that was torn from him as Wilfords huge knot was forcefully pushed inside, and Wilford only pumped a few more times before he was cumming thick, huge loads inside of Anti, holding onto him tight and humping mindlessly. Anti scarcely noticed when he actually came, since the pain of being torn open like that was so overwhelming, yet so blissful that it drove him over the edge. Wilford was already lapping away at Antis stomach, at the mess he’d made there, and Wilford sat down, pulling Anti into his lap, trying to make the glitch more comfortable while they were still locked together.

Anti couldn’t even say he had any regrets. Even as he faded into the afterglow, and was sure he was going to pass out, being so full of cock and cum for Wilford was the most disgusting, erotic thing he’d done in a long time.

Wilford, the bastard, was wagging his tail happily, nuzzling at Antis neck once more, treating Anti more like a partner and less like a toy again. Although, Anti really didn’t mind being used like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
